This Is Why
by mistress misery
Summary: No more missunderstandings; that's what Marissa and Ryan promised. But when a shadow from the past comes back into Ryan's life, it suddenly becomes hard to keep their promise. My first OC fic - R&R, please!
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note**: I started posting this about a month, but as soon as I had started posting my parents split so there was the whole emotional crap to deal with, and the fact that my mom had the computer for a while. Anyway, it's back and I'll try to update lots - as long as you all review!!  
**Disclaimer**: I own pretty much nothing, except the idea and whatever character isn't on the show.   
  


- _ - _ - _ - _ -  


  
I just love it down here at night, Marissa sighed dreamily, synchronizing her steps with Ryan's. It's so calm - so beautiful.   
Ryan smiled and gently placed an arm around her tiny waist. Marissa shivered slightly as they slowly walked down the beach, shoes in hand.   
  
Are you cold? Ryan asked, slightly concerned. Marissa shook her head lightly and massaged her bare arms a bit.   
  
I'm fine, she said, but Ryan paid no attention to her response. He took his sweatshirt off and draped it carefully around Marissa's tiny shoulders. She smiled, her eyes sparkling.   
  
he apologized quickly. It would be more romantic if it was a jacket or something.   
Marissa smiled.   
  
Don't be, she said. It's perfect.  
Ryan smiled as she leaned in for a kiss. Their lips crashed together for a blissful second as Marissa smiled again before they continued to walk down the beach.   
  
I'm so glad we worked everything out, Marissa said suddenly. Ryan looked at her and smiled for what seemed like the millionth time that night.   
  
he agreed. Marissa smiled - she knew he wasn't a big talker, but she liked it.   
They stopped somewhere down the beach and sat down, Marissa resting comfortably in Ryan's arms.   
  
No more misunderstandings? she asked as they looked over the ocean. Ryan nodded in agreement.   
  
No more misunderstandings.   
  
-_-_-_-_-  
  
Seth sat on the same couch, pounding furiously at the same controllers as he tried to beat his own score on one of his many video games. He remained seated as the doorbell rang.   
Kirsten walked into the living room from the kitchen and stared blankly at Seth for a minuet.   
  
Could you not hear the door? she asked. Seth looked up at her, a confused look plastered across his face.   
  
he asked, as if he couldn't hear. Kirsten rolled her eyes but laughed slightly as she walked towards the front door.   
  
How come you're in tonight, anyway? she asked her son. Why aren't you out with one of your friends?   
  
The TV is my friend, Seth replied, eyes still glued to the tube. And we like to stay in.   
Kirsten laughed slightly again as she opened the front door. She let out a small gasp and stared, confused, at the figure in her doorway.  
Standing at the doorstep was a young girl with long, thick blonde hair and sad aqua blue eyes as clear as a pool on a sunny day. She wore army green cargo pants with a studded belt and black boots on her feet. A large denim jacket had been draped over a white t-shirt, a backpack slung loosely over her left shoulder. Her skin was impossibly fair considering the location, and the only jewelry she wore consisted of a couple of plain, inexpensive studded bracelets that wrapped around her thin wrists and a black collar around her neck.   
  
But this isn't what attracted Kirsten's attention.   
  
What attracted Kirsten's attention was the large purple and black bruise developing under her right eye and the cut on her lip that slowly bled. It was the gash in her forehead and the holes in her pants where her knees should go and the scrapes beneath them that made Kirsten gasp.  
She stared, wide-eyed, at the shy young girl standing uncomfortably on her doorstep.   
  
the girl spoke, her voice soft and shy. Is Ryan here?


	2. Chapter Two

The stranger sat nervously on the couch, watching silently with her stunning blue eyes as Kirsten walked in holding a brown bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a bag of cotton balls. She shifted her attention from Kirsten to Seth, who sat down on the couch adjacent to her and nodded a friendly to her.   
  
This is going to sting a little, Kirsten warned her as she dabbed a cotton ball with the clear liquid. She began to gently clean the gash on the girl's forehead as she looked around with her eyes.   
  
What happened? Sandy asked from the couch next to the girl. She glanced at him with her sad, silent blue eyes, but didn't reply. Sandy sighed and glanced at Kirsten for a second.  
  
Did some one attack you? he pressed. Did you get into a fight?  
  
Kirsten said in a warning tone. That's enough. She obviously doesn't want to talk right now.  
Sandy nodded in respect and agreement and silently watched the silent girl.   
  
Where are you from? Seth asked. Kirsten gave him a warning glance.   
  
the girl responded, staring distantly at the floor as Kirsten continued to apply the hydrogen peroxide to her wound. She flinched, but barely, and let Kirsten finish cleaning the wound.   
  
How old are you? Sandy questioned, suddenly unable to help himself. You look like you're... fourteen? Fifteen?   
  
Kirsten shouted, turning to face him. The girl flinched again, this time from Kirsten's voice.   
  
I'm... I'm sixteen, she stammered, startled by Kirsten's outburst. A silence passed between them, no one really sure what to ask next or even if another question should be asked.   
Kirsten silently worked on cleaning the gash in the girl's forehead.   
  
Do you like comic books? Seth asked, breaking the silence. Kirsten said nothing at this question, relieved the silence had been broken. I have comic books if you want to read some?  
  
The girl shrugged slightly, never giving him a direct answer.   
  
You say you're sixteen? Sandy questioned, though it was more rhetorical than anything. From Chino? Where's your mother?   
A small tear threatened to spill from the corner of the girl's eye, but she forced it back in as she looked directly at Sandy.   
  
She's dead.   
Kirsten paused. Sandy shifted uncomfortably in his seat and cleared his throat.   
  
Your father?   
  
The girl let out a shudder and shrank back a little in response. Sandy cleared his throat again, now very uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say next, and his attention was caught when the front door opened.   
  
Saved by the bell, he muttered to himself, relieved. Everyone turned to see Ryan slowly making his way through to the living room. The girl stood abruptly and raced for him.   
  
she cried softly, throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his body. Ryan stared at her, his expression forming into complete confusion before he wrapped his arms around the girl.   
  
he whispered.


	3. Chapter Three

Ryan pried Vanessa off of him and looked her over as tears she had been so careful to keep in began to course down her face.  
  
I didn't know what to do anymore, Ryan, she sobbed. I knew you lived here - I wanted to see you again. I didn't have anywhere else to go.  
Ryan caught his breath as he studied her battered and broken face.   
  
Who did this to you? Ryan asked, forgetting completely about the others in the room. What... was it...?  
Vanessa nodded before he could finish and hugged him again, sobbing into his shoulder. Ryan gently placed his hands on her back, cradling her as he looked at Kirsten and Sandy for help. They said nothing as they watched, now suddenly expressing more concern than they had before.   
Ryan let go of her and watched as she furiously tried to wipe her tears away from her face.   
  
Um... this is Vanessa, Ryan explained to Kirsten and Sandy who had been staring at him in silent question. Ryan ignored their questioning gazes and looked Vanessa over again.   
  
He did all this to you? he asked her, his voice lowered so Sandy and Kirsten had to strain to hear. He glanced down at her arms, noting long, deep cuts that began just below the wrist. Vanessa followed his gaze and quickly folded her arms across her chest.   
  
That... that was me... she confessed in a low voice, trying to wipe some stray tears from her face.   
From the couch Kirsten cleared her throat and slowly stood, never taking her eyes off Ryan or Vanessa.   
  
Why don't you two go to the pool house, she spoke. I'll bring you some snacks, okay?   
Ryan nodded and pulled softly on Vanessa's arm.   
  
Come on, he said. Vanessa nodded. She picked up her bag from the floor beside the couch and closely followed behind Ryan, tugging lightly on his shirt sleeve for reassurance. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: I'm posting this chapter early because chapter three was kind of short. Sorry this chapter is short, too!  
Please keep reviewing! I love reviews!  
  


* * *

  
Vanessa and Ryan lay sprawled out on his large bed, Vanessa's head resting peacefully on Ryan's stomach as they stared silently up at the ceiling. They said nothing at first, just trying to get used to each other's presence.  
  
So... what happened? he asked her finally, slowly sitting up. Vanessa sighed and sat up, folding her legs Indian style. She took in a shaky breath, playing absently with a lose strand on Ryan's bedding.  
  
My dad... she began slowly, pausing to swallow her tears. He, umm... he... She began to sob again. she apologized, trying to wipe her tears away. Ryan shook his head.  
  
It's fine, he said, leaning in her direction and hugging her softly. Vanessa shook her head slightly and let out a long sigh, fighting against her tears. She used the palm of her hands in an attempt to dry her face. Ryan watched her, slightly uncomfortable and unsure what to do.  
  
Just... let it out, he told her. Neither of them spoke a word as Vanessa tried to get a hold of her bearings. Finally she brushed a lose strand of hair from her face and looked up at Ryan, unspilled tears waiting in her eyes.  
  
Um... I guess I'll start from the begining, she said, her voice now calm. Ryan nodded and watched her intenstly, waiting for her to continue. Vanessa sucked in a deep breath, finding the strength to continue.  
  
So... this morning my dad... he came in to my room and he was, uh... he was pretty drunk, she began slowly. He was yelling at me for being too loud. I had been sleeping until then, but he didn't notice. He... um... he flipped me off my matress and started hitting me. And... then...  
Vanessa lost her bearings once more and completely broke down. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them, burrying her face in her pants. Ryan stared, unsure of what to say or do.  
  
Oh, God Ryan, she sobbed, her voice muffelled. He... he raped me.   
  
Short chapter _and_a clifhanger - I'm so **evil**. :)


	5. Chapter Five

AN: Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! A lot of people don't want Ryan and Marissa to break up. And what I have to say to it; you'll see. ;) Anyway, I apologize for the short chapters. This one isn't much longer, but it is longer. I'll try to make chapters longer from now on, though!  
Thanks again for the reviews and keep them coming!  
  
-_-_-_-_-  
  
Ryan sat dumbfounded at Vanessa's confession. His jaw dropped and he stared at his friend, huddled in a ball and sobbing furiously. He hesitated, but moved in to hug her. Vanessa flinched and backed away a little.   
  
she apologized. Ryan shook his head, a silent you have nothing to be sorry about.   
  
After he... Vanessa began, trying to finish her story. She trailed off and sniffed a couple of times. I gathered my things and... She paused again. Can I stay with you? At least until I can get enough money to leave.   
  
I don't... I just... Ryan began, not knowing how to respond to his friend's request. He paused and sighed. I'll talk to Sandy and Kirsten, okay? He promised finally. Vanessa nodded and quickly swiped away some tears before standing.   
  
I'm going to use your bathroom, okay? she asked. Ryan nodded and watched as she grabbed her backpack and started down the hall. He sighed and shook his head slightly, cursing himself for not knowing what to say or how to comfort his friend.   
  
  
  
Ryan glanced over at the door and noticed Kirsten standing in the open doorway, holding a wooden tray in her arms. On the tray were two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches along with two glasses of milk, a side of potato chips and chocolate chip cookies Ryan knew came from a Keebler box.   
She smiled and invited herself into the pool house. Ryan forced a smile and watched as she set the food down on the floor next to the bed.   
  
Where'd your friend go? she asked, sitting down on the bed next to Ryan. He sighed and stared at his hands. He knew he should tell some one about Vanessa. But he also knew it wasn't his secret to tell.   
His thoughts echoed through his mind.   
  
She's in the bathroom, he told Kirsten. She nodded.   
  
Is she okay? she questioned, both curious and concerned for Ryan's friend. Ryan shrugged and sighed again. He slowly nodded but paused and shook his head instead.   
  
I... don't think so... he began. He looked back towards the hall to make sure Vanessa was still in the bathroom. Do you think she can stay a while?   
Kirsten hesitated.   
  
Of course she can stay, she began. But if she's in trouble you should tell us.   
Ryan sighed. He contemplated telling Kirsten everything Vanessa had told him. Instead, he shook his head. Kirsten nodded and gave him an encouraging smile before rising.  
  
Sandy and I are going to turn in for the night, she informed Ryan. Don't stay up too late, okay?   
Ryan nodded and watched Kirsten leave. He eyed the sandwiches and picked up a potato chip as the bathroom door opened. Vanessa stepped out wearing a pair of large green boxer shorts under a white tank top and a pair of socks there were slightly large on her. She set her bag down by the bed once more and sat down on the soft sheets. Her eyes lit up when she saw the tray of food and grabbed herself a plate and a glass of milk.   
Ryan watched her as she ate, eyeing the cuts on her arms, something she no longer tried to hide. He sighed inwardly as Vanessa hungrily chewed her food down and slowly began to eat his own sandwich. 


	6. Chapter Six

As silent as possible, Ryan made his way into the house with last night's empty plates in his arms.   
  
Sandy said from the kitchen. You're up early.  
Ryan glanced up at him and shrugged slightly, carrying the dishes to the sink.   
  
Where's Vanessa? Kirsten asked as Ryan grabbed himself a clean bowl from the cupboard.   
  
Ryan replied, picking out some cereal. She fell asleep pretty quick. Right after she ate.   
He glanced momentarily at Kirsten before he poured some Honey Bunches of Oats into his cereal bowl. He added milk as Sandy and Kirsten exchanged glances.   
A silence filled the room as Ryan stared down at his cereal, thinking over Kirsten words from the previous night.   
  
_... if she's in trouble you should tell us._  
  
Ryan sighed and added milk to his cereal, trying to shake the urge to tell Kirsten and Sandy about his friend. Seth made his way into the kitchen, already fully showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and striped, collared t-shirt.   
  
Morning, Seth, Kirsten greeted her son, adding a smile. Seth mumbled his good morning as he took a carton of orange juice from the refrigerator and poured himself a glass.   
  
What are you plans for the day? Kirsten asked, slowly sipping his coffee. Seth shrugged, raising his glass half way to his lips.   
  
I was gonna go to Summer's house and see if she wanted to hang out, he replied simply. He turned to Ryan. So - who's your friend?   
Ryan sighed.   
  
Her name is Vanessa, he said. Seth stared at him, waiting for him to continue.   
  
Seth said when Ryan said nothing. Well... how do you know her?  
  
Her and I were childhood friends, Ryan explained, barely looking up from his cereal. She lived next door to me.   
  
Oh yeah? What happened to her?   
Ryan opened his mouth to respond but paused when Vanessa stepped into the kitchen, still wearing her boxer shorts and white tank top. She gave everyone a small, sad smile as she walked into the kitchen.   
  
she said in a small voice. Umm... I was just wondering if I could get some breakfast?   
Sandy nodded in response.   
  
Sure you can, he said. Seth, get Vanessa a glass of orange juice. What do you want to eat, Vanessa?   
She glanced nervously at Ryan with surprised eyes. Ryan said nothing, but he could read her mind; she had never been treated so nicely.   
  
Umm... I'll just have what Ryan's having, she replied nervously. Sandy nodded and looked at Ryan.   
  
Get her some cereal?   
Ryan nodded and obeyed. Sandy looked back over at Vanessa and smiled.   
  
Come in! he invited. Sit down!   
Vanessa bit her bottom lip and slowly found herself a stool across from Sandy and Kirsten.   
  
Thank you for the sandwiches last night, she thanked Kirsten. Kirsten smiled.   
  
Well, you're welcome.   
Seth set a glass of orange juice in front of Vanessa as Ryan placed a bowl on the counter next to her. She thanked them graciously and immediately began to eat. Sandy, Kirsten and Seth watched her eat with questioning stares as Ryan tired to ignore Vanessa's seemingly strange eating habits.   
Kirsten's eyes fell to Vanessa's arms. Keeping her thoughts to herself, she nudged Sandy lightly on the arm, drawing Sandy's attention from Vanessa's spoon to her arms. They exchanged worried glances before watching the girl eat.   
Vanessa finished within minuets and pushed the dishes away from herself. She sat in silence for a minuet before she collected her dishes and placed them gently in the sink. She began to wash them when Kirsten stopped her.   
  
You can just leave them in the sink, she told Vanessa. I'll take care of them.  
Vanessa nodded.   
  
I'm going to take a shower, okay? she asked, glancing at Ryan. He nodded.  
  
Towels are in the hall closet, he told her. She thanked him and quickly left the kitchen for the pool house once more. No one said a word. Finally, Seth let out a sigh.   
  
She's weird, he said bluntly. Kirsten rolled her eyes in his direction.   
  
Don't you have some where to be? she questioned impatiently, obviously hoping he would leave. Seth backed away.   
  
Okay, okay, he said. I'm leaving.   
  
Be back before midnight, Sandy called to him. The three remaining waited for the door to close before another word was spoken. Kirsten glanced up at Ryan.   
  
Okay, what's going on with your friend? She demanded. Ryan's gaze fell to the floor.   
  
What was going on with her arms? Sandy added. Ryan sighed deeply.   
  
I... don't know if I can tell you, he confessed.   
  
Ryan, if there's something going on you need to tell us, Sandy said. Ryan sighed again.   
  
I... I can't, he said. Kirsten and Sandy said nothing, disappointed in Ryan's decision. Guilt hit Ryan like a ton of bricks - he knew he should tell some one about Vanessa and her father. He also knew that if he had told some one, he would feel guilty for giving up Vanessa's secret.   
  
I'm gonna go, Ryan said. He needed time to think. 


End file.
